One Strange Night
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Monsters Inc. xover with XMen. The little girl ‘Boo’ said “Kitty” as Sully left her room. For some strange reason I thought she was trying to tell him her name…thus ‘Boo’ became Kitty of the XMen.
1. The Nightmare, The Day After, And Closet

**One Strange Night **

By _Abby Ebon_

* * *

AN: You know, while watching Monsters Inc. the little girl 'Boo' said "Kitty" as Sully left her room. For some strange reason, I thought she was trying to tell him her name…thus 'Boo' became Kitty of the X-Men.

_Disclaimer_: To say I owned anything would be…bad. I don't own it, and I'm content enough to play with them.

* * *

_Kitty's POV _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

You know those stories they tell you? The ones about the monsters in the closet, well, I don't care what anyone else tells you- just like mutants; monsters are _real_.

Except, they aren't as terrifying as everyone thinks, in fact, the old rule of 'it's more afraid of you then you are of it' is completely true- in _this_ case.

I know because, well- I've been there! Granted, I was _very_ young at the time -and my parents swore I was dreaming. That I was there, home, the whole time.

Yeah right, just like them to not remember the blue fur on my PJ's that night.

After I turned six, I can't remember 'Mr. Blue Fur' visiting again. So, I let him be explained away as an imaginary friend. I let it rest, that is…until I lived in the mansion.

I'd go to sleep- and wake up suddenly, _swearing_ someone was just behind me, or had been watching me. It got to be _so_ bad, that I started sleeping with a night light - and a teddy bear; with a bat under the bed.

I woke up one morning, and there were wet footprints leading from the bathroom, to the closet door.

They had strands of blue-and-purple fur attached. Now, I'm a logical person, _most_ of the time. I knew there are only _two_ people who had blue fur in the mansion- Kurt and Dr. McCoy.

Somehow, I _really_ doubted they'd been in my room last night. So, logically, the monsters from my childhood had come to haunt me…_literally_.

Armed with my bat, and my light, I stuffed some pillows under the blankets- and hid next to the door of my room- which was out of sight of the closet.

Halfway between giving up - and going to sleep, I heard the closet door open; and Sully- the friendly monster from my childhood, was staring me right in the face.

I'm not afraid to admit I froze, _screamed_, and ran out of my room. I'd like to see how well _you'd_ react to meeting something your parents had convinced yourself was a '_dream'_ or '_imaginary_ _friend'_; was, in fact, _very real - _and standing in your bedroom. Well, the _entrance_ to my bedroom, via my closet- but still, it was scary!

The _bad thing_ about screaming your head off at near two o' clock in the morning is that _everyone_ else wakes up too. Apparently, after hearing my scream, Sully had shut my closet door. So, I was left to explain _to the whole of the mansion_ why I had woken them all up at two o' cloak in the morning.

You bet I was going to lie. I'm _so_ not explaining that I saw a monster come out of my closet.

Obviously, it didn't work so well. When Mr. Logan jokingly insisted on checking under the bed (for the fibbed up spider) he took two steps into my room, and _growled_ at my closet door.

Well, that just _solidified_ my belief that I was right- but now the whole mansion knew someone- or rather _something_ had been in my room. Now, I just have to explain to them that like mutants- monsters that come out of your closet are very real.

Right, that is so mush easier _said_ then _done_.

It doesn't help that I'm a teenager, and supposedly have both a 'overactive imagination' and _nothing_ to support my claim; other then blue fur, which could belong to Kurt or Hank- and Mr. Logan's nose.

Let's hope Mr. Logan believes in the honest-to-god monsters that come out of your closet.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Breakfast was…_awkward_- to say the least.

Well, if you woke up a mansion full of mutants - I doubt you'd be very comfortable on the morning-after either. I'm just glad I can go _through_ people and things, including walls- can you say 'instant escape route'?

For the first time, I'm _glad_ I have a so-called 'useless' mutant power. It might not protect me- but it will get me out of trouble quick. Check that, Mr. Logan is coming over here- and not even my power will get me out of trouble now.

I gulp, and there are a few snickers. Mr. Logan puts his hand on my shoulder- a silent command to follow him. I don't have much of a choice in that- now do I? So I do follow him.

He takes me to where no one can hear us- but I have no doubt that some of my fellow students can _see_ us. Maybe a few can even lip-read, what a strange power that would be! He's doing that silent-guy thing that drives me crazy. He _knows_ it too! Don't think he doesn't!

"What can I do for you Mister Logan, Sir?" I think I just _squeaked_…my gawd how _embarrassing_…His lips twitch- he thinks that's _funny_ does he? Grrrr…

"Kitty, did you have a dog- or some_one_ or some_thing_ else, up in your room last night?" Mr. Logan asks suspiciously- I know I'm blushing, and the glint in his eyes says he knows it- and finds it funny, but he is ignoring _that_ until I answer him.

"No." I answer quickly in a shushed, yet harsh, '_how-could- you- think- of- me- that- way!_' whisper. He looks worried now. Well he _should_ be! I'm being visited by the monsters that _really_ do come out of your closet; even though in the light of day that sounds utterly ridiculous.

"Go finish your food kiddo; you've got to get to school in a bit." Trust Mr. Logan to change the subject. Nonetheless I've got to do as he says- I have a test in English _and_ Math today. What are those teachers doing in their free time- _conspiring_ against me and the rest of the students?

I finish my food in silence, and with my eyes lowered. I _know_ is Rogue very annoyed with me, the Professor informed us we'd be moving into the same room in a week; frankly, I wouldn't want a roommate who screams for no apparent reason (aka monsters) at two-in-the-morning either.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

School was (of course) a bore- but what's new about that? The only interesting thing that happened was that Kurt's watch nearly malfunctioned, but that seems to happen more, and more often lately- I think that piece of state-of-the-art technology needs a check-up.

One of the _worst_ things about living in the mansion is that we have to do a training session either early in the morning- or after school. I'm just lucky the two- AM wake up call wasn't turned into a training session courtesy of yours truly, or I would have gotten more then just a few dirty looks this morning.

Anyway, today's training was scheduled for right after school- meaning homework isn't likely to get done; as most of us will be too exhausted to do it after two or three hours of training.

With the exception of Scott and Jean; they're supposed to be our 'mentors', even if they are _only_ a year or two older then the rest of us.

Training sucked; I think they were out to get me. Rogue zapped me, I had to go through a machine or else be sliced (which docked points- as I broke it) when Kurt couldn't manage to save me in time.

Then there is that nagging little fact that I _still_ have to go to sleep in my room- which I've been dreading since this morning.

Once training is over, I change, shower, and go to the living room to watch a 'guy-movie' you know the type- action, blood, guts, guns, and big explosion- and of course the 'hero' gets the girl with no effort at all!

They say chick-flicks are bad, well, at least they have plots! Mushy and cute-as-kittens-and-puppies, but a plot is a plot! I think guys just don't like the romantic music and heart-brokenly sad moments.

Anyway, it's the guy's movie night- so I have to sit through 'Jeepers Creepers 2' on _top_ of my fears of the monsters in the closet! Jeez, sometimes a girl just can't catch a brake!

So, Logan comes down, snorts at the sight of us; okay I admit sitting with a bunch of guys watching scary movies isn't so bad, especially when the alternative is the real-life monsters. Logan- seeing that the movie is almost over shoos us off to bed. I'll never know if the monster woke up- it will haunt me I _know_ it!

He follows me to my room- and as I gulp down my fear to (_reluctantly_) go into my room, he tells me he'll be right outside if I need him. _Great_, just what am I supposed to do if they kidnap me (again?).

I nod, and trying not to let my fears get to me as I enter my room, and lay on the bed. I'm fingering my metal baseball bat, and eyeing the closet suspiciously. Surprisingly, I can't help but fall asleep (maybe its some sort of secret monster power?).

I can only hope… I'll wake up again- that being my last thought before sleep claims me.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kitty felt some_thing_ and awoke.

She lay in bed, watching her closet, tense- and with the metal baseball bat ready. She saw her closet open only a little. Hushed voices reached her ears, and curious, she quietly got out of her bed.

As she battled down her fear, and the needling urge to scream for Logan. Kitty approached, bat ready in her hand- she leaned against the wall closest, to the closet door, and _listened_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: This is for Yami no Hikari-Chan, Merry Christmas Imoto-chan!


	2. A Night In The Monster World

**One Strange Night **

By_ Abby Ebon_

* * *

_Disclaimer_: To say I owned anything would be…bad. I don't own it, and I'm content enough to play with them.

* * *

Sully looked sadly at Boo's opened pink-flowered door, he was big and blue- and apparently utterly horrifying to little Boo.

Although, that wasn't very fair- Boo was…_older_. He could hardly believe she'd grown up so quick; Sully and his partner- Mike, who was still just as green, and scaly, with and only one disk-sized eye, hadn't changed a bit over the years.

What was worse was that, during the time he had gotten to visit her- only twice so far, his 'little' Boo didn't seem to remember him. Sully swallowed thickly, and Mike patted his shoulder comfortingly, looking a little lost at what to do.

"It's alright big guy. She's happy enough, I think." Mike murmured softly, they both remembered the pictures on the walls, and dressers- the furry stuffed animals. She was still a child at heart, both were glad for that.

The Monster-World's time was slower then the Human-World's time. Every monster knew that, but it was still a shock to see it. Boo had grown into her teens in only a matter of months for them.

Months, that had been taken up by their new CEO responsibilities, and planning Mike's marriage to Cecilia. Time had passed all too quickly.

"Do you think she would remember, if she were here again, Mike?" Sully asked his friend hopefully, Monster-World was still shy of humans, but they found energy was abundant because of their laughter, and weren't as afraid as they had been.

"I don't know big guy, would it really be wise? She might not want to remember Randell." Mike explained, disgust in his tone at the name, and Sully nodded sullenly. Randell had terrified Boo every night, just to get more Scream Power then Sully, but he had failed.

"But, it might be worth a shot." Mike finished unexpectedly. Sully shrugged his big shoulders, and shook his head.

"I don't want her to remember something she doesn't want to." Sully said softly as he turned to leave Boo's door. He was walking rapidly away, and Mike knew he was upset. Mike huffed and tilted his head at the door- an idea came to mind, and he then hurried after Sully.

"_Wait_- **Sully**!" Mike yelled as he hurried after his friend.

Hew didn't notice the door was open, or Boo- also called Kitty, had seen them leave. With a childish curiously, Kitty had entered the Monster-World once again.

"_What do you think your doing?_" Logan growled as he pushed his way through the door after Kitty. Kitty froze, and turned around slowly, gulping down her fear of this place to confront Logan.

"I'm going to find out how _they_ know me!" Kitty hissed, determined not to be stopped. Logan sighed then, and they both tensed when they head the closet door slam shut behind them.

Logan pulled at the door- and it didn't give. Kitty walked around to the other side of the door- where her room _should_ have been- and swallowed. It was just a door- a door to her room- that opened _into_ her room- yet her room wasn't here.

" _Logan_!" Kitty whimpered, and hearing her distress, and smelling her fear - he went to her side.

"Well, I guess I'm going to find out- if I want to, or not." Logan mumbled, and Kitty glared up at him, her fear giving way to annoyance.

"Yes, _we_ are!" Kitty told him, hands on her hips. Logan's lips twitched in amusement, despite the situation. Here, Kitty didn't seem afraid- of him, or anything else. He always suspected she could be brave; it was something else to see it in action.

Logan only hoped bravery was all that was needed to survive this adventure.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Not even within the first few seconds of their arrival, and Logan already knew something!

This place was going to be absolute _murder_ on his senses. The place _stunk_ to high heaven, of a cleaning agent of acidic origin, were the absolute worst ones for him, in his oh-so-humble opinion.

Kitty didn't seem to notice. But, oh, how Logan was beginning to wish he _didn't_!

Kitty though, was fascinated; she thought the doors led to rooms like hers. Were they all in America? Or were they world-wide? She mused for a moment on that kind of transportation on a global scale.

It would be fabulous, she thought, to only have to open two doors to visit the Pyramids, or see the Hindu Gardens. The possibilities boggled her mind, and she didn't even bother to peel the delighted grin from her face.

Fighting an on-coming headache, Logan didn't notice the one-eyed green monster, who, in search of Sully, had stumbled upon them. Rather then confront the two (in his opinion) giant-sized humans, he improved his search for Sully with renewed vigor.

Since the old boss had retired, and the monsters had a constant energy source; a human infestation hadn't occurred. Mike was beginning to wish Sully hadn't been so firm in discontinuing it.

"They are harmless" _Indeed_! Not since ancient human times (and Boo only very recently) had humans come into a monster city personally!

"Sully! _Sully_! **Where are you**?!" Mike yelled as he ran; debating with himself even as he did so. What if the humans heard him? Would they kill him? Or be too surprised to act? Whichever it was, he _had_ to find Sully.

Almost by magic his blue-furred pal appeared.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Sully asked, seeing the near-panic on his best friends face, Mike's first answer was too rushed, and far too garbled, for him to properly make out.

"What…?" Sully asked his brows furrowed in his confusion.

"I _said_; two humans have **invaded**!" Mike growled, past his panic, and moving into anger.

"_How_…?" Sully inquired, his tone leading his best friend to think he'd was making things up.

"I don't _know_! Why don't you ask them? But they are _here_! I _saw_ them!" Mike said, waving his arms about, as if that would make Sully believe him.

"I think I will." Sully said softly, clearly amused, and yet worry was thick in his tone. It took a moment for Mike to realize what Sully meant.

"You can't _ask_ _them_ **Sully**! They'll _kill_ you!" Mike shouted after his blue friend, who was moving surprisingly fast for a monster so big.

"We'll se about that, Mike." Mike heard Sully say, before he turned a corner that Mike _knew_ led to the two humans, he groaned softly. He knew his conscious wouldn't let him rest easy if he just let his best friend walk into possible and very real danger; so with soft a "Why me?" Mike hurried after Sully's quickly retreating back.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The more Kitty saw; the more she felt the hazy trickles of memories, like a sink slowly, drip by drip, filling up again. Only the sink was a past half forgotten, and the drips the slowly returning memories.

"Heads up Kid; I think trouble's coming our way." Logan said- it was a warning that made all the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

She turned to look, and watched in amazement as a monster, a _real_ one, as alive as Logan was, slowly approached. It was blue, and _huge_, its hands held up in the air; it slowly approached.

"Hello…you're trespassing." The monster spoke! It wasn't a growling-voice, but a very human one! Logan stood tense and ready for a fight beside her, with a _Slink!_ His metal claws appeared on both his hands.

"Is that so?" Logan muttered, Kitty caught the hysterical laugher in her throat; Logan sounded more monstrous then the big blue fellow. As if the monster didn't know what sarcasm was, he nodded gravely.

"Yes, I'm Sully. How did you get in here?" The monster asked, Kitty noticed its teeth looked very sharp, but his eyes were kind. Something in her memory _tugged_ and it was as if the drip-drip turned on full blast.

"_Kitty_?" The teen found her self specking, though she hadn't _meant_ to. Sully looked sharply at her, narrowed his eyes- and they widened just as quickly.

"_Boo_!?" It hadn't been Sully who spoke. Another monster- this one green and one eyed, who was dwarfed by the blue furred one, suddenly appeared.

Kitty really couldn't help what happened next; she fainted. Logan retracted his claws and moved to save her before the floor brained her. Holding the girl in his arms; Logan was acutely aware of how vulnerable he was…

The monsters- Sully, and the one-eyed one, moved toward him, and Logan felt he had never been more helpless.

"It's alright; I won't hurt you- or her. We'll take you back to where you belong." Sully told Logan reassuringly.

"We will?" Mike asked as if he couldn't believe his ears- or whatever he had which passed for them.

"We will." Sully said confidently.

Logan found he believed the blue-furred one, and followed the two monsters back to the room with lots of doors. Curiously the two seemed to know Kitty's door well, and the one-eyed monster did something to a panel, and the light above the door turned green.

Logan found that Sully opened the door for him; and the two followed him in. Logan put Kitty in her bed, tucking her in, and feeling as if he ought to get back to bed too.

He never got a chance to.


	3. The Professor's Theory, And A Ending

**One Strange Night **

By _Abby Ebon_

* * *

AN: Okay yes, very, very, _very_ short chapters, I'm sorry, I can't help it! Honest though, my muse had been _unleashed_ (thanks to 001ElvenWarrior!) and is back with a vengeance and _PLOT_ – Oh MY!

_Disclaimer_: Don't own! You can't catch me for I am the Dreaded Writer-Woman! **Fear Me**! Or don't sue- both are good!

PS- disclaimer is clearly taken from 'Danny Phantom' the 'Box-Ghost' no, dear reader, I don't own that show either!

* * *

: _Logan__, tell our …'guests' I would like to see them, would you? I do not think they would take kindly to a voice in their heads._ : Xavier's metal-voice booked no arguments, and Logan muttered a silent curse, turning to face the two monsters, both of whom had stayed near the closet door.

"I'm Mike" The one-eyed monster suddenly blurted out; looking as if he himself didn't know why.

" Logan." The Wolverine found himself saying, a half smile on his lips.

"The man who …teaches…the students, like Kitty here; would like a word with you." Logan said, Sully and Mike glanced at each other. Measuring, and weighing, their chances without a word- the way best friends, and the closest of siblings, often do.

Mike sighed, disliking the idea, but hating the silent plea in Sully's eyes, even more.

"Alright…but the closet stays open; unless you want two angry monsters on the loose." Mike grumbled, Logan chuckled, and silently led the two monsters to the Professor.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Although Professor Xavier didn't show it- he was nervous about meeting his first real 'monsters'. Every child has a nightmare about them in early life, if they remember it or not in later life, usually it makes all the difference.

The Professor wondered at what they looked like; his mind could sense theirs, but he didn't understand them, and that fascinated him. In every folk tale, there are monsters.

Some of them truly deserved the title, others were simply misunderstood. The Professor knew he was dealing with the later- or else Logan would have done something…violent.

He hadn't, so the Professor took that news to heart, and hoped. Xavier had two main reasons for wanting to meet them; one was simply to see and understand. The other was…complicated.

You see, Xavier had a theory, which was while humans were evolving; they were also doing so in ways that he suspected had roots with monsters.

He hoped they would agree to a DNA test; to see if there were, at all any similarities with mutants.

Logan took that moment to make a slightly dramatic entrance. If the Professor hadn't been expecting him and the monsters, he would have been surprised, as it was he merely let a welcoming smile show.

"Hello Sully, Mike. My name is Professor Charles Xavier; I know your names because I took them from Logan's mind. You see, humans who are called 'Mutants' have been developing astounding abilities in the recent fifty years…I, Logan, and Kitty, are among them." Xavier told them in his usual calm tones, only allowing a little of his excitement to be heard.

Sully and Mike looked between Logan and the Professor; then to each other, neither of them saw anything other then 'human'.

"That's…nice?" Mike muttered, wondering what to say at the Professors announcement. Logan snorted, and the Professor chuckled at the baffled expressions on the two monster's faces.

"Not particularly, human's fear change, especially when it comes from within them selves. What I propose is that humanity has been changing so rapidly because of an outside influence. Perhaps coming form the genes of those like yourselves." The Professor hadn't allowed his tone to be accusing, or suspicious, but he watched the two's reactions carefully. It wasn't what he expected.

They _laughed_, long and hard.

The Professor glanced at Logan, who shrugged. Finally the two calmed and Sully managed to say, with a broad grin that showed off all his teeth; "That's _impossible_, we've feared humans since before your Dark Ages."

The Professor frowned, a look that didn't suit him.

"Still I would like to take a look, would you refuse?" He asked, they again glanced between each other, and to him, suspicious.

"What do you mean to do?" Mike asked clearly uneasy. The Professor put on a pleasant expression, his hope was to calm them, and it clearly had the opposite effect, as both gazed at him with wary eyes.

"Merely to take some blood, that is all, I promise you." There was, again, the look the two friends shared.

"Fine." Mike muttered, and Sully sighed. He knew Mike wouldn't forgive him for this for a long while yet.

" Logan will lead you to our labs…I think you will be most surprised at what you find there." The Professor said as they left, the 'monsters' only reply was a doubtful grunt, and a snort.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The labs at Xavier's 'school' were the best in the state, and the results for something as simple as a DNA test could be in your hand in hours, not days.

It helped that unlike most labs, had so few clients, as there was only a school full, and most of the time the sole doctor specialized in DNA and trauma wounds.

Mike and Sully's response to the doctor was something else entirely.

The doctor was nick-named Beast for a reason- he was blue-furred, and liked to hang from the ceiling. Yet Mike and Sully, while they didn't know what he was (other then a mutant)- but they did know he wasn't a monster.

Call it a sixth sense, but they knew he wasn't one of them- despite appearances.

As for the results, they were likewise conclusive- monsters were monsters; mutants were mutants. The Professors question answered, they left for the Monster-World, giving Kitty a key that would allow her to open any door- and visit them in their world.

If Kitty ever used that key, well, that is another story.

* * *

AN: I admit; my reasons for writing this were a bit childish. One, Kitty has always interested me- and I think she's a character that has a lot of untapped potential. None the less, the idea that mutants were descended from monsters really bothered me, so I wanted to clear that up in my head. Ah, well, hope you enjoyed it – sorry it was so short.

This was originally six very short chapters. I hope at three it makes more sense.


End file.
